Twilight characters
Main Characters Bella Swan Twilight Isabella Marie Swan is a 17 year old girl, born on September 13, 1987. She is now living with her father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Earlier, she used to live with her mother in Phoenix, Arizona. Her parents, Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer are devorced. When she moved to Charlie, she went to Forks High School, she met Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley,Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. and met a mysterious boy, Edward Cullen, who is a vampire. She fell in love with Edward. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen think of her as a daughter. Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale think of her as a sister, and her relationship with Alice Cullen is very close, although Rosalie Hale does not like Bella. In Eclipse, Rosalie tells Bella, that it is because she would have given anything to stay human when she was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen. During the second half of Twilight, she is attacked and bitten by James, who is the leader of a wild and bloodthirsty coven, Victoria and Laurent. Bella is described as having a pale complection, chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. In the film, she is portraid by Kristen Stewart New Moon In New Moon, Bella finds out that she cannot live without Edward as the Cullens move away to Los Angeles. Her relationship gets more serious with Jacob Black as time goes on, without. When Alice saw Bella jumping off the cliff near Forks, Edward read her mind and thought that Bella was dead. He headed to the Volturi, an old and powerful vampire family, to commit suicide. Alice and Bella battle through the Volturi, to protect Edward. Edward was convinced, the minute he saw Bella, that they should return to Forks, but it is not easy to run away from the Volturi! "I haven't seen a prospective talent so '' ''promising since we found Jane and Alec. '' ''Can you imagine the possibilities when ''she is one of us?" '' ''- Aro had found Bella very interesting - '' Eclipse In Eclipse, Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is a vampire, created by Carlisle, and later husband of Bella, and father of Renesmee Cullen. He is described as very attractive in the novel. His talent is to read people's minds.He is portraid by Robert Pattinson. Jacob Black Twilight When Bella moves to Forks, Washington, she meets Chalie's best friend, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob Black. Billy and Jacob are both Quileute, and are living in the Reservation, outside Forks. Jacob's mother died when he was only a child. He has two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca Black. When Jacob becomes Bella's best friend, he tells her old Quileute legends about vampires and werewolves. Jacob has long, black hair in Twilight, with dark eyes and a smiley, cheery face. New Moon Jacob finds out, that these Quileute legends were all true, when he turnes into a werewolf, shapeshifter. Olympic Coven The Olympic Coven lives in Forks. Long time ago, they made a treaty with the werewolves, that they will not kill any humans nearby, and in return, thwe werewolves must not attack them.Everyone in the Olympic Coven is a vegetarian vampire, which means that they only feed on animal blood, and not human blood. Carlisle Cullen Dr Carlisle Cullen is the leader of the Olympic Coven (the Cullens). He is a doctor in his human life. In the film, he is portraid by Peter Facinelli. Esme Cullen Esme is the wife of Carlisle. She is a very friendly person. She is Edward's adobtive mother. In the film she is portraid by Elizabeth Reaser. Emmet Cullen Emmet is Edward's brother. He is described as very big, tall and strong, with short black hair. His soul mate is Rosalie Hale. He is portraid by Kellan Lutz. Alice Cullen Alice is the youngest vampire in the Olympic Coven. She has spiky, short brown hair. In the book, it is said that she seems to be dancing around when she moves. She has the talent to see the future. She is potraid by Ashley Greene. Alice's soul mate is Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is the youngest created vampire in the Cullen clan. Rosalie Hale Rosalie Hale was created by Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie had never liked Bella, but later in the novel (Eclipse) she tells Bella it is only because she thinks that she is ruining her own life by turning in to a vampire and marrying Edward. The Volturi The Volturi are an evil and very powerful vampire family. They watch and rule the vampire world. This family consists of three leaders, and ten guards. This coven dates back to 1200 BC. They enforce the law. They only have two rules for every vampire to follow; 1. Humans are not allowed discover the truth about vampires. (If humans knew about vampires, they would probably try to kill them. Without humans, the vampires can live in peace.) 2. Never turn a human infant in to a vampire. (A few hundred years ago, two married vampires turned an infant in to a vampire. The child was beautiful, and it had stopped growing. But he had also stopped developing his living skills, such as, learning, and controlling himself. The child also had the power of a normal adult vampire, and that was a huge problem. When the child had a big tantrum, he destroyed a little village all by himself! The Voltori had chosen to live in peace and execute the child. If an other infant would be turned in to a vampire again, it would cause harm to the vampires, humans and the environment.) Leaders Micheal Sheen as Aro Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus Guards Dakota Fanning as Jane Cameron Bright as Alec Charlie Bewley as Demitri Daniel Cudmore as Felix Noot Seear as Heidi Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Santiago, Renata